


[Jaydick] Love me if you ‘want’ (pwp)

by Ashhhhhh



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashhhhhh/pseuds/Ashhhhhh
Summary: 非法闯入的罪犯竟然又是红头罩？





	[Jaydick] Love me if you ‘want’ (pwp)

　　“警官，”他凑近了迪克的耳边，刻意压低的嗓音十分性感，“你被绑架了。”

　　迪克当然能感觉到，因为他的头此时此刻就被身后人的手用力按着，脸颊贴在了冰冷的桌面上，双手被反剪着，身后还有什么不知名的硬物在抵着他——他希望那是枪，而不是什么更糟的东西。

　　“你想要什么？”他的声音有些颤抖，看起来柔弱无助的样子，大腿处的肌肉却绷紧了准备随时发力以逆转局势。

　　他只需要等待一个身后那该死的罪犯放松警惕的时刻。

　　然而接下来他就听到了‘咔’的一声，手腕处也感受到了金属的冰凉——这个罪犯竟然铐住了他！

　　即使双手被拷住了，对于迪克来说也不是什么难事，只要罪犯能挪开一点他的身体——只要给他一点攻击的余地，他就可以重击罪犯并且挣脱束缚。

　　“我想要的我会自己得到。”罪犯哑着嗓子说道，不仅没有拉开距离，反而向前更进了一步，整个人都趴在了他的身上。

　　罪犯的肌肉勃发，紧贴着他后背的每一寸都充满了力量感——当然，更不能忽视的是抵着他的滚烫，这下他可没法催眠自己这是枪了，除非枪刚开完火？

　　他说完后就顺势含住了迪克的耳垂，轻轻地咬了咬，又吸吮着，顺着舔舐着迪克的耳廓，让迪克感觉到了一股不适的濡湿感。

　　对方的鼻息喷洒在他的耳边，让他敏感的耳朵瞬间就开始发红发烫，这反而引起了对方的一声低笑。

　　而他的手也没有闲着，一只手仍然穿插在迪克的发丝之中，禁锢着迪克的手以防他逃脱，另一只手悄无声息地伸到了迪克的胸前，解开了警服的的腰带后顺着衣角的边缘探了进去，用力的揉捏着他的乳头。

　　“嘶……”他疼的倒抽一口气，却不好意思说出诸如‘你轻点’的话，只能暗自忍耐这种疼痛，一边祈祷着罪犯良心发现。

　　最糟糕的是迪克感觉自己的身体也开始发热，尤其是身体每一寸被触碰到的地方，胸前被揉捏的地方在刺痛的同时也带来了奇异的快感，这种感觉……真是色情又兴奋。

　　他可不想让自己显得淫荡到了即便是被一个陌生人触摸都能产生性欲。可每当迪克想要挣脱的时候，稍稍一动就能感觉到毫无间隙顶着他的性器，这又让他的心中产生了些胆怯。

　　妈的。他暗想。只要我逃脱了，你就绝对别想有什么好下场。

　　“在想什么？”罪犯不满足于自己一个人的独角戏，一边喘息着一边渴望迪克的互动。

　　迪克微红了眼睛，一个个音节几乎是从嗓子里挤出来的，他咬牙切齿道：“你完蛋了。”

　　“哈哈。”罪犯不以为意地笑了一下，放下手，还没让迪克有松口气的空隙，就解开了他的裤腰带，隔着内裤开始玩弄他。

　　“嗯……”迪克难以抑制地发出一声似欢愉似哀鸣的喘息，感觉到自己的下身在对方的手里逐渐直立且开始不安的轻微跳动时，几乎快要被羞耻感淹没。

　　“瞧瞧你。”罪犯隔着内裤轻轻地刮擦了一下他的顶端，指尖也变得有些粘腻，他轻轻地搓了搓手指，突然想到一个坏主意，把手指伸到了迪克的鼻子前。

　　“你妈的……”迪克骂道，但他在这个时候也没有办法做出更多的反抗了——对方似乎是个熟手，而且很熟悉他的进攻套路，每一处反击的路都被堵死了，这也造成了他依旧只能屈辱的半趴在桌子上。

　　他竟然觉得自己有些哽咽了！像个小姑娘——迪克只能再次对这个无礼之徒暗骂畜生。

　　罪犯在看到他眼角微微的晶莹后，才有些慌了神，松开禁锢住他的手将他翻了个面，又挡住了迪克的攻击，一低头吻了上去。

　　“小翅膀？！”迪克的头微微后仰，想要挣脱他的亲吻，一边惊愕地喊道。

　　杰森并不打算放过他，又托住了他的头——这次是把他按向自己了，以一种更加轻柔的力道。

　　他们的嘴唇紧密的结合，杰森轻轻地咬了咬他的唇瓣，迪克下意识地就打开了自己原本紧咬着的牙关，杰森灵巧的舌头于是就能侵略到对方的城池，他的舌头对方的口里辗转厮磨，缓慢而细致地吮吸他口中的每一寸角落，时而又与迪克的舌交缠。

　　来不及咽下的涎液顺着下巴美好的弧度滴落了下去，可也已经没有人在乎。

　　也不知道过了多久杰森才松开他，迪克的唇火辣辣的，脑子也因为缺氧而晕乎乎的，但他还是没有忘记正事，他不满地说：“你竟然吓我！”

　　他还真的以为自己快要被陌生罪犯强奸了！虽然杰森也的确是个罪犯没错。

　　杰森在这个时候道歉的倒是足够果断，他轻轻地吻了一下迪克的脸颊，说：“我很抱歉，迪克。”

　　他转性了？迪克心想。以前的小翅膀可不会这么好说话——或者说是傲娇？

　　果然，下一秒杰森就掏出了自己的下体，怼到了迪克的洞口，他又吻住了迪克，含糊地说：“所以让我来补偿你吧。”

　　杰森一边吻着他，一边挤出了一点润滑液，任由瓶子滚落到地上，把手捅进了迪克的洞里。

　　迪克想要呜咽，却因为被杰森掌控着无法逃离——更何况，只要他动弹一下，下身的异物感反而更强烈。

　　在克服了那微弱的羞耻感后，他开始情不自禁地扭动，甚至是向前顶蹭杰森，杰森闷笑一声：“这就受不了了？看来我还是太久没操你了。”

　　杰森一只手托起迪克的双腿，另一只手托着他形状美好圆润的臀，臀肉在他的手里被挤压的从指缝间凸起，杰森又忍不住揉了揉。

　　这真的不能怪他，谁他妈不知道迪克的屁股最好看——而杰森恨不得把每一个盯着他看的人都枪毙了。

　　但他现在是完全属于他的。

　　杰森的上身微微前倾，含住了迪克的乳头，毛茸茸的头发在迪克的胸前蹭着让他觉得有些痒，被唾液包裹的感觉又让他感觉不够满足。

　　吸吮的水渍声在静谧的室内响起，杰森温热的舌尖刺激着他的乳头，时而又绕着它打转，而杰森的下身又在他的洞口来回摩擦，光是试探地进入了一点就让迪克产生了想要呻吟的感觉，这一切都让他有种淫靡感。

　　杰森一直都这么擅长这种事。他的大脑几乎要被快感的浪潮淹没，迷迷糊糊的间隙中才想起感慨一句。

　　他对于性的渴望已经完全被调动起来，情不自禁地夹紧杰森的腰，让他更深入了一点。

　　杰森拍了一下他的屁股，清脆的响声如果是之前或许会让他羞愤欲绝，现在却只是让他又下意识的摩擦着杰森的身体，渴望着进一步的触碰。杰森的味道于他而言就像是毒藤女的药水，有着致命的吸引力，让他……渴望着对方的操干。

　　“说点什么。”杰森的声音即便是没有了刚刚的变声器也足够喑哑，充满着性欲的气息，在迪克渴望他们进一步结合的时候，他反而向后退了一点，即便他的下身也已经肿胀难耐。

　　“啊……坏心眼的小翅膀。”迪克的大脑开始晕眩，他想要伸出双手环住杰森的背肌，却被手铐阻挡，他喘息道：“解开我的手铐。”

　　“我偏不。”杰森甚至停下了唇齿上的动作，放过了迪克胸前早就被吸吮到鲜红发胀的乳，恶趣味的勾起了嘴角。

　　迪克知道他即便坚持着什么都不说，杰森也会因为难以忍耐而继续下去的，他们只需要比谁更能忍，可迪克此时此刻的意识完全被欲望所蒙蔽，即便是一秒钟的空虚感都让他觉得难耐——更何况他们是家人，是兄弟，又何必争个高下呢？

　　哦，家人，在这种时候想到这个，只会让他产生一种背德感，反而使他更兴奋了。

　　“求，求你……操我。”迪克蔚蓝的眼睛已经充斥着迷蒙的水雾，当他用着这样可怜兮兮的眼神看着杰森的时候，杰森即便是像再戏弄他，也说不出拒绝的话语。

　　他选择用行动作为自己的回答，杰森用力一顶，在感觉到被包裹着的温热感时两人都情不自禁地呻吟出声。

　　“宝贝，你可真是……”杰森咕哝着，开始快速的抽插，在迪克的身体里肆意地顶撞着。

　　“警官，夜翼……被一个罪犯操的感觉如何？”杰森断断续续地说着，在感觉自己顶撞到某点时迪克的表情突然变了，就心知那是迪克的敏感点，于是更加卖力地抽插起来。

　　杰森依旧没有解开迪克的手铐，他整个人被杰森托着，没有一个着力点，只能依靠着杰森的动作在半空中不受控制地来回抖动着。

　　他情不自禁地扭动着身体，让杰森能够更好地撞击到他的敏感点，一边毫不顾忌地娇喘着一边回复道：“啊……你总爱讲这些下流话……嗯……”

　　“那就满足我。”杰森加快了自己抽插的速度，让迪克几乎爽到说不出话，最初轻微的痛感也早就湮没在无限的快感之中。

　　“爽……你总是能操的我很舒服……”迪克的声音都变得含糊到几乎听不出来原本的意思，但杰森还是理解了。

　　他满足的喟叹一声，终于在一个点之后达到高潮，迪克也射了出来，大部分精液都黏在了杰森的胸膛上，顺着胸毛和腹肌的轮廓渐渐流下，流入隐秘的丛林。

　　“你没带套！”迪克大口的呼吸着空气，虚弱地指责道，可在这种情形下，他也分不清自己究竟是在指责还是撒娇了。

　　后穴滚烫的感觉和精液正在向外流让他不适的夹紧了腿，而这让杰森又从那快感之中回过神来，挺起腰，把迪克抱得离自己更近了些，他们下身结合的也更紧密，也将精液全部都锁在了他的穴内。

　　杰森没有回复他的责难，喘着粗气吻上他的唇。

　　在迪克感觉后穴里的属于杰森的下身又开始胀大，撑开了他的穴时，他绝望地闭上了眼睛，决定享受这个吻。

　　早就该知道的，杰森可不是那种一次过后就停下来的乖乖仔。

　　夜还长。

　　杰森狠狠地一挺腰，听着迪克欢愉的呻吟，再一次的沉浸在了这场性爱之中。

　　好久没见了，他会想玩些花样的。杰森心想。


End file.
